


Destiny

by mysteryreader6626



Category: Kind Of - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, Moana (2016)
Genre: Basically something really sweet and adorable, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Recuperated Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: “We found a new island last week! It was a bit hotter than we were used to, but it had these DELICIOUS fruits that were just mmmmmmm. They were SO good, Riku!” Sora said as he waved his arms around for emphasis. The mere thought of the delicious treat was enough to make him drool.“I can tell,” Riku noted with a fond glint in his eyes. Sora blinked and rubbed his eyes. He swore for a second, he saw-Nope, it was probably the sunlight.





	Destiny

Sora tilted his head towards the blue sky. The sea breeze felt soft as it tickled his face. Sky blue eyes lite up as the waves peacefully crashed onto the beach. He grinned in anticipation as a familiar dark spot flew closer towards the island.

“Hey, Riku!” he hollered for the demigod. A huge gray eagle dived and circled around before doing loops. He rolled his eyes. What a show-off.

Yet a fond smile spread on his face as his heart tapped a little dance. His best friend he hasn’t seen for a few months has finally returned to the island.

The huge gray eagle swooped down elegantly, before transforming into a familiar face wearing a skirt. He had that same old smirk on his face, and his aquamarine eyes glinted with amusement.

“Miss me?” Riku asked. “I was hoping you haven’t drowned on a boat while I was gone.” Sora playfully jabbed the male.

“I am getting better!” he complained. Riku swept his hair to the side _which wasn’t fair since how can someone look so handsome and perfect like a god_ (well, he is half-god, his mind helpfully replied). Not to mention he DIDN’T WEAR A SHIRT!

(Sora didn’t wear a shirt either, but the fact completely slipped his mind. Idiots will be idiots)

Someone should make that illegal, Sora mournfully thought. Maybe he should make it a rule: Hot demigods have to wear shirts. He entertained the idea. That would probably solve half of his issues.

Riku grinned in amusement and ruffled Sora’s hair which was frustrating, since it reminded him that Sora was shorter and younger than Riku. He hated that feeling like a kid. It only reminded him that the male would never return his feelings.

“Well, you had a great teacher,” Riku bragged with a smirk. Sora stuck his tongue out at the male.

“Race ya to the village!” Sora yelled, before sprinting towards his home.

“You got a head’s start!” Riku replied, but quickly transformed with his wooden key. A silver coyote grinned at Sora as it sprinted on by.

Sora frowned, but tried to race faster. This situation felt oddly familiar and comforting as the two raced towards the center of the island.

Green and splatters of red, yellow, and purple flew by as Sora ducked between branches and leaves. Riku leaped over a fallen tree and Sora jumped over it. His heart pounded with anticipation since it just felt really right, after so many months.

A coyote did a strange laugh and a chuckle burst from Sora when they finally tagged the first house in sight.

“Looks like I beat you, Sora!” Riku smirked teasingly. Sora grinned widely.

“Well, I will just have to leave you in the dust next time!”

Riku laughed. His aquamarine eyes lite up with mirth.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from the Master Wayfinder and future Chief,” Riku chuckled. A smile tugged on his lips.

Sora grinned at the expression. A certain calmness filled him at the fight. He was just so glad that the familiar expression of loneliness was long gone from the male’s face. As long as he was alive, Riku would never be alone.

Then the dark thought Sora tried to forget lingered.

_As long as he was alive._

Riku was immortal. Sora would die much more quickly than the demigod. He disliked the thought- No, he despised it. Yes, even he can hate something with a fierce passion.

Frustration bubbled uncomfortably under his skin at the idea and knowledge that Riku would probably forget Sora and move on. Sure, they were friends, but Riku could probably make HUNDREDS of friends by the time Sora is gone.

It just reminded the brunette how replaceable he is.

Why did he feel so angry at the thought? Why did he feel like he wanted to hit something at the idea that Riku won’t ever remember him?

“Hey, idiot!” Riku said as he punched Sora’s arms. “Stop blanking out!”

Sora blinked out of his uncomfortable daze. The feeling lingered, but Sora attempted an uncomfortable smile.

“Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly and scratched his head. He folded his arms behind it and hummed thoughtfully. He kicked a rock nonchalantly. “What do ya wanna do?”

“Well, I won the race,” Riku said smugly and glanced at Sora meaningfully.

“This time,” Sora promised under his breath.

Riku continued his speech while ignoring the male. “-and I think I should decide what we should do.”

Sora shrugged. He didn’t really care, as long as it gave him an excuse to spend time with his best friend.

“Sure! Whatever you want goes with me!” Sora cheerfully exclaimed as he settled back into his usual rhythm. “So what are you thinking about?”

Riku looked around the village. He seemed to be in deep thought. Sora frowned when he noticed the male didn’t answer his question. Was Riku ignoring him?

“Heeey! Riku! What are you thinking of doing?” Sora hollered at the older male. Riku ignored him again. Sora frowned and attempted to grab the male’s attention by tugging his precious wooden key.

Riku spun around and lightly smacked Sora’s hand away.

“Yeah?” Riku grumbled in annoyance as his eyes seemed to blur with a variety of thoughts.

“Stop ignoring me!” Sora huffed. He disliked that worried look in his eyes when he looked so much happier earlier. “Smile like this!” Sora blurted out, before attempting to grab Riku’s cheeks.

Riku tried to slap Sora’s hands away as the two wrestled when Sora tried to force a smile on Riku’s face.

“Whist yhou jhoudy stahp thihat?” Riku protested. Sora shook his head and gave Riku a bright grin.

“Not till you turn that frown upside down!” he said cheekily. His blue eyes glinted with amusement at Riku’s exasperated expression.

A familiar squawk and oink behind them made the wrestling duo freeze. They slowly turned around to see the accusing eyes of Donald and Goofy. The blue and white duck squawked at them angrily, while the pink pig gave Sora those eyes that he swore had the same disappointed look as his parents.

Were his pets secretly spies for his mom and dad?

Sora regarded his pets with a new found suspicion, but quickly disregarded the thought. Nah, he doubts it, especially when Donald, with his ruffled feathers, accidentally slammed into the wall of a hut. Donald stumbled from the wall in a daze, before tripping over Goofy. The pig oinked in protest, but the pull of gravity allowed them to inevitably fall together. The two animals were tangled together. Goofy oinked a complaint, while Donald squawked indignantly.

Sora and Riku glanced at the each other at the ridiculous sight, before untangling themselves and laughing once again. Riku crouched down and pulled the two animals apart. Goofy thanked Riku, while Donald stood there and looked away from the demigod, as if he was better than Riku.

Riku only became more amused.

He turned back to Sora and gave him a wide grin.

“Wanna go and walk around the island?”

~OoOo~

The duo chattered about the months they were apart.

“We found a new island last week! It was a bit hotter than we were used to, but it had these DELICIOUS fruits that were just mmmmmmm. They were SO good, Riku!” Sora said as he waved his arms around for emphasis. The mere thought of the delicious treat was enough to make him drool.

“I can tell,” Riku noted with a fond glint in his eyes. Sora blinked and rubbed his eyes. He swore for a second, he saw-

Nope, it was probably the sunlight.

“So what have you been up to, Oh Great and Powerful Riku?” Sora laughed and nudged the silver male.

Riku shrugged at the question.

“Oh, just here and there,” the male replied vaguely and shrugged it off. Sora frowned at the reply, which was clearly avoiding the subject.

“C’mon! You can tell me!” Sora picked up his pace so the two were no longer walking besides each other. He spun around and looked directly at Riku.

Riku repeated the motion and waved his hands in a disregarding motion.

“Honestly, I didn’t do much. I didn’t have any really cool adventures, if you were wondering,” Riku replied. He tilted his head thoughtfully, before shrugging again. “Honestly, it was pretty boring.”

Sora frowned at the answer. For some reason, it just… didn’t seem right.

“You sure? Then why didn’t you come back here? I would’ve kept you company for the rest of my life!” Sora folded his arms behind his head and looked at Riku’s reaction curiously. The male’s eyes widened in surprise and there was a certain look in his eyes that Sora couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He brushed the thought away.

“Would you have really? Would you spend it all?” Riku said tentatively. Sora didn’t exactly get why Riku was acting like that. Of COURSE he would do that for his best friend! Even if Riku didn’t return his feelings, they were till pals through and through.

“Of course! I would’ve spent everyday left with you, as well as everyone else. Kairi, Tidas, Wakka and so many others - you are practically part of this village, especially when I am going to be chief!” Sora proudly proclaimed towards Riku. He beamed at his best friend. His heart pounded with excitement at his truthful words. Everyone else loved Riku already, almost as much as him. Sora had a feeling if they could, his parents probably would’ve adopted Riku already, especially because of Riku’s own rotten parents - if it wasn’t for the fact that Riku was older than all of them.

Yet Riku seemed disappointed at his answer? Why was that?

What was this strange mood swings from Riku? If Sora didn’t know any better, he would’ve figured Riku was a female on that...week. Unless Riku was secretly a girl?

The thought made Sora almost burst out laughing at the thought, if it wasn’t for the fact that Riku looked so pathetic at that moment.

Sora paused, trying to find the right words to try and ask his friend what was wrong, when a familiar red hair poked from the corner of his eyes. He turned around and saw a smiling girl running towards them.

Sora grinned and waved back.

“Hey, Kairi!” Sora yelled. He could already hear her laughter all the way over here!

His childhood best friend ran right past him and tightly hugged Riku.

“Riku! You’re back! I’ve missed you!” Kairi said with shining eyes as she grinned at her other best friend. “How have you been?”

Riku gave a small smile and hugged Kairi back.

(Sora tried to ignore the stab of pain in his heart at the sight. Why didn’t Riku smile at him just now? Why didn’t he put that look back on Riku’s face?)

“I’ve been fine. How have you been? I heard you have been training to be a Wayfinder as well. How is that coming along?” Riku asked calmly with a small smile.

Kairi pulled away and rolled her eyes at the question.

“Don’t even get me STARTED on that! It makes me kind of wish you were my teacher instead of that dummy,” Kairi said with a meaningful look at Sora. Sora sputtered at the statement. Kairi giggled and gave Sora a friendly side hug. “I love you, you know that, right?” Kairi giggled and tiptoed to mess with Sora’s hair.

“Hey, hey! No need to do that!” Sora protested, but Kairi quickly darted out of his grasp and gave another smile at him.

“Anyway, Riku, do you mind if I borrow Sora for a quick second? I will be right back! Don’t worry. I don’t mean to butt into anything,” Kairi said, but with a sadder tone underneath. Sora could barely strain to hear it. If he didn’t grow up with Kairi his whole life, he probably never would’ve noticed.

“Sure, I don’t mind. Take your time,” Riku replied casually and leaned his wooden key on his shoulder.

Kairi clapped her hands together and beamed at him.

“Thanks, Riku!”

She then turned to Sora and motioned for Sora to follow her. He followed the the happier female, but not before turning back and glancing at Riku.

Sora honestly thought it wasn’t a trick of an illusion to see such a mournful look on Riku’s face.

~OoOo~

“What did you exactly want to talk about, Kairi?” Sora asked as the two friends sat next to each other. They sat over a cliff near the beach.

Kairi hummed thoughtfully as a soft breeze gently kissed their faces. Her red hair softly swayed.

“Sora, do you remember when we were younger that we used to play together?” Kairi asked softly and looked up at the drifting sky.

Sora didn’t exactly follow the conservation, but did the same as her. He saw a slowly bird soar over them. The rustling of the leaves peacefully filled the air. A white cloud slowly drifted by.

It was so relaxing.

“I don’t really remember much,” Sora replied and continued to look up.

Kairi hummed in reply.

“I thought so. When we were younger, we used to joke around about how I was a princess and you were the brave hero to rescue me. You even promised to marry me,” Kairi stated nonchalantly, as if childhood proposals were the same as talking about the weather.

“I did WHAT?” Sora gaped at her. Kairi giggled at his reaction, which honestly, was very dignified! He didn’t remember ANY of that!

“Yep, you did. And for the better or the worse, I believed it,” she said softly with a sorrowful tone.

Where was exactly this going? An unsettling feeling consumed him. Was it possible-

“Kairi…” he murmured softly. He wanted to say so many words, like how he used to really like her when he was younger, but his heart belonged to someone else now. Kairi shook her head at his words.

“I know what you are going to say. I just really wanted to tell you how I felt, so I knew I wouldn’t look back and regret it. It is Lover’s Day, after all. I am sure you probably didn’t realize this, despite basically everyone knowing, but our parents wanted to arrange a marriage for us.”

Sora stared at her in shock, but Kairi didn’t even give him a glance and plowed on. “I am going to talk about them to decline it. Sora, I know you didn’t say it out loud, but I can already see it in your eyes when you look at Riku. You always seem to search the ocean for him. I think you should tell him, while you still have a chance. Life is short,” Kairi told him. Sora looked at one of his best friends and recalled the moments, before he met Riku, that this confession probably meant the world for him. Now, he only felt regret that he was allowing Kairi to feel this pain instead.

Kairi suddenly stood up and brushed off her dress.

“Don’t give me that sad look! I don’t need your pity. You are still my best friend,” Kairi firmly stated and gave Sora an encouraging smile. “Go get him.”

Sora simply nodded, before standing up. He took one long glance at Kairi, who stared at the shining blue ocean, before departing.

If you stopped and tried to listen, you could hear tears falling onto the ground and the sounds of someone crying.

~OoOo~

Thoughts whirled around in his head. Kairi said everyone knew. Did that include-

Sora bit his lip nervously and took a slow breath. He started to sprint towards the beach. He had to find him. He had to find him.

That thought repeated over and over in his head, as if it was the only thing grounding him.

His heart pounded in anticipation when he finally arrived at his destination.

He looked frantically around for the demigod. Riku wasn’t there. Where did he go?

Did he… leave the island already? So soon?

Sora glanced around again, when he spotted a glimmer of silver on the far side of the beach.

Perhaps…

Sora sprinted to the far side and nearly sighed in relief when he saw the familiar demigod sitting in a fallen tree. His relief almost made him not notice something. Was Riku… holding something?

Riku suddenly shoved the object behind his back when he saw Sora there.

“Sora! Is your conversation with Kairi already over?” Riku asked. Sora frowned, but nodded.

“Yeah, it is.”

Riku gave him a small smile.

“Congratulations on your engagement,” he told Sora. Sora’s smile completely fell off of his face.

Riku misunderstood. Of course. He had to fix this, immediately. He had to tell Riku now. Life was too short. He didn’t want to live with any regrets and what-ifs.

“I am really happy for you two. You guys are perfect for each other!” Riku continued with a small smile. “You two better invite me for the wedding! I would be hurt if you didn’t!”

If the guy won’t shut up, the best way would do it yourself.

And that was what Sora did exactly.

He yanked Riku down. Riku blinked in surprise. In that moment, time almost froze for Sora. He was terrified, but he knew he also had to be brave. Like Kairi was.

Then Sora kissed Riku. And Riku kissed back.

~OoOo~

_“What exactly is this thing?”_

_“It’s a paopu fruit. It was a pain to find.”_

_“Oh, I’ve heard stories about it! Isn’t it supposed to intertwine destinies if you share it?”_

_“Yeah, and they will remain a part of each other’s lives no matter.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“You went searching for this fruit, didn’t you? The whole time! So we would be tied together somehow, no matter what!”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“I love you, Riku.”_

_“I love you too, Sora.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually not planning to post a fanfic. I kind of fell out of writing lately, unless a contest or such purposely forces me to write. Otherwise I am too lazy to. 
> 
> This was actually a Valentine's gift in the KH Amino for someone, who wished for a SoRiku fanfic and I combined one of their crossover ideas (Moana) to create THIS! Something really sugary that will make your teeth rote! 
> 
> I decided to post it here too and eventually my FF account. I actually enjoyed writing this a lot more than I expected. :) Maybe that will motivate me more! 
> 
> I never have actually written a KH fanfic, much less SoRiku, but I hope people liked it all the same! 
> 
> SoRiku isn’t my favorite ship, but I can definitely see why people love it since it is so cute. 
> 
> Anyway, happy late Valentine's Day to anyone reading this and please leave a review or kudo! It means a lot to encourage me. :)
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out


End file.
